


Seat

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, D/s, M/M, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy takes a seat and gets a treat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seat

"Missed you, Sir," I mumble into his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his waist.  
"Missed you too puppy," he answers, his own arms wrapped around my shoulders.  
"Wanna touch you." Press closer against him, shoving him down on the couch and straddling his thighs.  
He chuckles, hands settling on my hips. "You do, huh? That's good because I want to touch you all over too."  
I hum happily, burrowing into his chest and fumbling his buttons with my teeth.  
Another laugh. "Silly thing. Use your fingers."  
"Puppies don't use their paws, Sir! Duh."  
"And puppies who ruin their Master's clothing get punished."  
I squeak, pulling my mouth off his buttons and replacing them with my fingers.  
"Good boy. You get a treat too."  
My ears perk up, his shirt halfway open. "I get a treat?"  
"Oh yes. Because you were such a good boy when I was gone." He pauses. "Weren't you?"  
"Oh yes Sir! I was a good boy while you were gone even though you were gone a long time."  
He runs a hand through my hair affectionately. "Good boy. Let me take off my pants."  
I lean up and watch him take off his pants, his hard erection springing forth and I grin up at him.  
"No underwear today, Sir?"  
He grins back at me. "More of your treat, puppy."  
I swallow, a thin line of drool escaping my mouth.  
He grasps his cock, his other hand pulling me close to it, dragging the tip across my lips. "Strip for me, puppy," he orders.  
I shudder in pleasure, obeying his orders. "And then I get to suck you off?"  
"We'll see."  
I whine a little, pressing my naked body against him. "Please, Sir?"  
He laughs, a hand moving from his cock to my hair, jerking my head back.  
"You get a taste. And that's it. You want me to have enough time for your treat, don't you?"  
I nod, tears springing from my eyes at the pain. "Y-yes Sir."  
He hums, shoving me to my knees and I watch as his cock head swims in front of me, glistening with precome. "Well puppy. I'm waiting. Just the head, remember?"  
"'member," I mutter, delicately licking the tip and sliding it into my mouth.  
He groans softly, hand digging into my hair. "Mmm, you're so good at this, puppy. Just love having your mouth around my cock."  
His hips thrust against me and he pulls his hard throbbing cock out of my mouth and spreads himself wide.  
"Go get me the lube, puppy. Flavored, if you can find any."  
My eyes widen and I beam at him, scrambling off the couch and going into the box by the side, pulling up a chocolate-orange tube. "Is this good, Sir?"  
"That's perfect, puppy. Come here."  
I crawl back onto the couch, watching as he pops off the top and squirts a generous amount into his hand and beckons me with his finger.  
"C'mere, pup. You ready?"  
I squirm in anticipation before tilting my head. "Sir, how're we gonna do this?"  
He pauses. "I figured I'd lube your ass up real well and then have you sit on me. Does that sound good?"  
"Can I face you?"  
He nods, one hand reaching out for my thigh and tugging me closer. "Yeah, I think we can manage that here."  
I climb on top of him, chest to stomach, as I feel his cold slippery fingers around my hole and I beam at him, tongue lolling out happily.  
He beams back, working a finger into me and I let out a gasp.  
"Gotta get you ready for me, puppy, make sure you can take all of my cock in you."  
I groan as a second finger slides into me, spreading me wide as he lines up his cock.  
"Ready, puppy?"  
"Yes," I whine, rocking gently against his fingers.  
He chuckles, pulling his fingers out and I watch eagerly as he lubes up his cock.  
"All right. Go."  
I slide down, feeling the tip of him slowly enter me and I let out a low gasp, sliding more into me as he groans out loud.  
"Nnrgh, puppy, you feel so good," he says, hands pressing into my hips. "Move a little, yeah?"  
"Yeah, yeah," I groan, rocking my hips back and forth against him.  
He arches his hips up, holding me in place, and reaches up, pressing a kiss to my chest.  
"Su-such a good boy, I have. A good needy boy and his Master just loves filling his puppy's needs," he babbles, thrusting harder against and I cling to his shoulders when he thrusts one last time, grunting as he fills me with his hot come. I slide off him, my head dropping onto his chest and he wraps his arms around me, holding me close.  
I nuzzle into him happily. "This was fun, Sir."  
He nuzzles me back, smiling sleepily. "It's not over yet, pup."  
"It's not?" I lift my head up, staring at him in confusion.  
"I told you to get flavored lube for a reason, puppy. Turn around."  
I obey immediately, grinning in anticipation. "Yes Sir!"  
He rubs the small of my back lovingly then presses a kiss to it, slowly going down. "Good boy. No squirming."  
I giggle as his tongue snakes out and licks at my hole. "I'll try, Sir."  
He hums in response, pressing his face closer to my skin and I can feel his tongue wriggling around and I manage to suppress a yelp of laughter.  
More licking and I squirm despite myself, his tongue delving deep and pressing against my sensitive walls.  
"Mmf, Sir!" I gasp out and he lifts his head up, grinning at me.  
"Yes, puppy? Want me to stop?"  
"N-no, no, keep going please Sir!"  
"All right," he says, chuckling and diving back down.  
"Gonna get you all clean, puppy," he murmurs against me, thrusting his tongue in and out, occasionally flicking it against my hole.  
"Mmm," I groan, still squirming.  
He pulls off, licking his lips in contentment. "There we go, puppy. All clean. Now c'mere." He flops back onto the couch, arms above his head.  
I burrow against his side, feeling his arm come down around me, holding me in against him.


End file.
